The Contractor will caesarian derive a nucleus of Strain 2 inbred guinea pigs from parent animals which will be supplied by the Government, establish and maintain an associated foundation colonies of this strain totaling 40 breeding pairs, use the associated isolator foundation colony to establish and maintain a 200 female pedigreed expansion colony, and at the direction of the Government provide animals from the foundation colony to NCI.